


Just Wait (For Me)

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Picnics, The 100 (TV) Season 7 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: It's a bad decision they know but they know that Bellamy wouldn't want Clarke to get hurt for him.So they figure, what's the harm in waiting?What's the harm in not telling Clarke that Bellamy is missing?Just for a little bit
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy, Clarke Griffin & Madi, Gaia & Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Just Wait (For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> or the one where I saw the picnic scene and decided to make it angsty.

"Where's Clarke?"  
Murphy turns around to see Echo, out of breath, eyes wide as she takes them all in.  
She slams her hands on the table, causing Raven and Indra to come over.  
"Where's Clarke?"  
"She's with Madi asleep."  
Indra frowns, her eyes scanning the younger woman, looking for any injuries, bruises, any sign of what could be causing her distress.  
"What happened? Where is Bellamy? Should I get Clarke."  
"No!"  
Echo's voice echoes in the room and several eyes drift towards them.  
"Don't wake her up."  
Echo runs a hand through her hair and she shakes her head.  
"Octavia- the anomaly, Hope, she came out of nowhere and stabbed her and then she was gone and Bellamy lost it and he took off, and then he was dragged into the anomaly."  
Murphy doesn't blink.  
He's not even surprised.  
Because of course.  
Of course, something has to happen.  
Of course, they can't catch a break.  
Of course, it's Bellamy.  
And Clarke.  
"What do you mean he was dragged?"  
Raven's gripping the bottle in her hand, knuckles white and Emori reaches for it, prying her fingers off the bottle.  
"He went outside, calling for Octavia and Gabriel and I were trying to talk to Hope..."  
"Who's Hope?"  
Indra's eyes are narrow, analyzing all the information, she sits down across from them, Miller standing next to her, eyes on Echo, a hint of mistrust there.  
"Dioyza's daughter."  
Murphy laughs and they all look at him.  
Indra is not amused. Miller looks likes he wants to punch him, as does Echo. Both Raven and Emori look at him with concern.  
He spreads his hands on the table.  
"Let me get this straight. Dioyza's kid popped out of the anomaly, stabbed Octavia, and Octavia disappeared into green smoke and then someone took Bellamy? So just a normal day for us?"  
Murphy grins when he sees Miller hide a smirk but Indra looks like she wants to throttle him.  
Raven grabs the bottle from Emori.  
"They can't catch a break can they?"  
She takes a swig and Murphy grabs it, sighing.  
"So Bellamy and Octavia are gone."  
Murphy is still trying to wrap his head around that.  
It had been barely a few hours since things were good.  
Usually, things fell apart in a day.  
Indra stands up, a fierce look on her face.  
"We need to tell Clarke."  
Murphy shakes his head.  
"Absolutely not!"  
All the heads look from him to Indra as he meets her gaze.  
He won't back down from this.  
There is no way Clarke can know that Bellamy is gone.  
Not after everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours.  
"She needs to know!"  
"John, she's right."  
"I said no. She nearly died, her daughter nearly saw her died and her mother is dead."  
"If we don't tell her..."  
"I'm not saying not to tell her. I'm saying we don't tell her yet."  
Indra looks at him, eyes steady and piercing and Murphy swallows.  
"Let her sleep, let her spend a day with her daughter, let her mourn before we tell her. What's one day? We don't have any answers yet. Let's just wait."

Everyone is silent, waiting to see what Indra thinks.  
"One day. And if she finds out... it's your head."  
Indra moves away from them and Murphy lets out a shaky breath.  
"I thought she was going to kill you."  
Miller squeezes shoulder and the others nod.  
Echo slumps into a chair.  
"So what now?"  
They all looked at each other for a few seconds.  
Murphy watches as realizations spreads on their faces.  
Clarke is out of the picture and Bellamy is missing.  
The two people they turn to again and again to fix things are not there.  
For the first time in since they have been on the ground, they have no one to tell them what to do.  
It's an uncomfortable feeling and no one is willing to step up.  
Not that Murphy can blame them.  
He doesn't like the idea any more than any of them but the thinks of Clarke with a knife to her throat and he can't, doesn't want to imagine her in a scenario like that.

"Raven, you go with Echo. See if you can help Gabriel."  
Raven opens her mouth to argue but Murphy buts her off.  
"You are the only one of us who might even begin to understand the anomaly."  
Plus it lets Raven grieve.  
Raven grieves by working herself to the bone, Clarke grieves by closing herself off.  
"Miller, we need a place to take Clarke to. If we want to keep the news about Bellamy from her she can't be in Sanctum."  
"I'll ask around."  
Miller strolls off and he can feel the other girls looking at him.  
"Echo, Raven. Get your things and go now, the more information we have the less likely Clarke will kill me."  
"Tell her... I'm sorry. About Abby."  
Raven heads off, Echo behind her and Murphy lets his head fall into his hand.  
Emori's hand curls around his arm.  
"John?"  
He turns to look at her and she can see that he's scared.  
"I don't know how they do it. Take charge. If something happens..."  
"It's going to be okay."  
"If something happens,it's on me. And Clarke won't forgive me this time around."

* * *

Miller manages to find out about Russell's other house by going through his office.  
Hidden in the woods, is a simple white house with a fancy white porch, a nice green patch of grass and it looks so much like the houses on earth before the world ended the first time that Murphy loves it.  
It's perfect. It's green. It reminds Murphy of Clarke and Madi's home back on earth. They tell Madi, knowing that Clarke won't be able to say no to her.  
A bit manipulative, but Murphy can't afford to be soft or play fair when it comes to Clarke or Bellamy.  
He watches as Madi's eyes widen as Miller tells her about the house and the green grass and they show her the old pictures and she bites her lip, and Murphy can see that Madi is wondering if she can leave. She's still technically heda. And Murphy feels bad because he thinks about the fact that she's a child who almost lost her mother (and he was willing to let that happen.) But Gaia squeezes her shoulders and says softly, "I think you can take one day off." 

So they set off, on motorbikes to the house.  
Madi rides with Clarke and Gaia and to his surprise, Indra comes along. Miller and Jackson plan to come by later, they are monitoring the radio in hopes of a message from Raven.  
All Madi had to do was ask Clarke and Clarke had agreed after Madi had said how she just wanted one day of normalcy.  
Murphy feels bad that they are technically lying to Clarke but as he watches Clarke bend down to pet Picasso who had joined them, he is able to push past those feelings. The ride seems to do Clarke some good.  
Her cheeks are pink and she's smiling as Madi laughs.  
But she carries the weight of the world on her shoulder and when they told her that Bellamy was still with Gabriel, she had been disappointed.  
Her eyes were less bright and as they got ready to leave Sanctum, she had kept one eye on the door, waiting for Bellamy to come.  
It twisted at Murphy's gut and he could tell that Indra was waiting for it all to fall apart.  
Even now, as she watches them spread a blanket on the grass, her eyes are on the forest, as if she expects Bellamy to appear. 

Clarke knows that this is for her and Madi.  
Emori had assured her that things would be okay without them and she knows that the girl is saying it to be cruel but it feels like they are pushing her out again.  
Not that she can blame them.  
They had almost died because of her.  
And while she had saved them, again and again, forgiveness never came easy to her.  
Only Bellamy seemed to be capable of forgiving her and if she was being honest, it was his forgiveness that meant everything to her.  
Him risking everything and everyone had changed things for them.  
Clarke couldn't quite find the words to describe what Bellamy meant to her.  
But he was home.

But like always, there was never enough time to tell him.  
He had to go with Octavia and he had left with a hug, his hand on the back on her neck and a soft "get some rest".  
And she had tried.  
She curled with Madi, hand stroking her hair as her daughter slept.  
All she could think about was her mother, floating out to space and how she almost lost Madi too.  
She almost died and her family almost did too.  
Eventually, however, her eyes got tired and she found herself drifting off to a restless sleep, Josphine haunting her. 

When she wakes up, Bellamy is not there and all she is told that he is still with Gabriel.  
She tries not to show how disappointed she is that he's not back.  
He has other responsibilities she knows but she didn't think she could relax without knowing he is okay, especially with dream Josephine taunting her that the worst is yet to come.  
Plus she was hoping he would be by her side as she mourned her mother.  
When Madi comes, a spark in her eyes, and a smile on her face, Clarke can't find it in her to say no. Even though she wants to wait for Bellamy to come back.  
But the idea of getting away from Sanctum sounds nice and that's how she finds herself on a picnic with Indra, Gaia, Madi, and of all people Murphy.  
Her relationship with Murphy is strained.  
Not quite friends, not quite enemies.  
They have an understanding.  
She does not hate him.  
She knows that it is like to love-care for someone that you will risk it all, even at the expense of the death of a friend and loved one.  
She was once in his shoes.  


She toys with her mother's rings.  
Miller had handed her a box of her mother's stuff that morning before they left.  
Apparently, he had gone over the night before to get Abby's thing and nestled on top were the wedding rings.  
Clarke's heart had ached when she had seen them.  
Her parents were gone.  
She can't wrap her mind around it.  
All she had left was Madi.  
And Bellamy.  
She couldn't lose them too.  
She sinks down onto the bench on the porch as she watches Madi run with Picasso.  
The weather is nice, even with the two suns.  
The house is strange, white porch, a few trees, a lot of gree grass, a nice comfy home.  
It's everything she could dream of and it looks likes the ones in the movie but there is something (or rather someone) missing.  
She and Indra had what could only be described as a heart to heart inside, in which the woman told her that her mother was proud of her and that her family cared about her, even if they didn't know how to show it.  


Someone sits next to her.  
Gaia.  
"Madi really needed this, thank you."  
"It's hard to remember she is a child."  
Clarke laughs bitterly.  
"The curse of the commander, it strips you of your childhood."  
Gaia is quiet and Clarke turns to look at her.  
She's a far cry from the girl with the long braids she met all those years ago.  
War has harden her.  
Yet another child lost.  
"Do you think.. do you think we will ever find peace?"  
Gaia's eyes drift to Madi.  
"I hope so. I think... I think we make our own peace. Find moments. The bunker, it wasn't all bad. There were days I sat with comrades and we talked about the ground, the green of the grass and when I closed my eyes I could smell it. This being on the ground, not trapped underground this is peace, even with everything."  
"It was quiet, those five years, peaceful but it never felt right. I spent my days missing something that was never mine."  
Clarke's hand tightens around the rings.  
"Will you come with me?"  
Gaia nods and they make their way to the back of the house.  
There is a tree and Clarke kneels in front of it.  
She lefts her hands dig into the ground, feeling the dirt in between her fingers.  
She drops the rings into the small hole, with a soft sob.  
She lets herself cry, mourn her mother, the way her mother died and she couldn't save her.  
Just like she couldn't save her father.  
Or the one hundred.  
Or all the other's whose deaths rest on her shoulders.  
She swallows.  
She always thought about giving her father's ring to her husband.  
But there's no need for it now.  
The people she loves tend to die.  
But as she looks at the rings, she finds it hard to let them go completely.  
She might not wear them one day, but someone else might.  
"One day, I will come back for them, when the time is right. But I can't... will you make sure that Bellamy or Madi.."  
Gaia squeezes her shoulder.  
"I will, but you will find peace Clarke Griffin. You have earned it."

Clarke can hear her name being called as she sighs, standing up as she heads towards the others, Gaia a step behind her.  
"Clarke... I hope that the end of the flame is near."  
The two women look at each other, mother and guardian, old allies.  
Clarke swallows the lump in her throat.  
"Madi, she needs to make that choice herself."  


Jackson is the first person she sees when the others come back into view.  
Her eyes scan the area, heart-pounding looking for the familiar dark curls.  
But he's not there.  
Clarke bites her lip.  
Bellamy owes her nothing.  
He saved her life but he isn't obligated to be there as she mourns.  
She sits next to Murphy who hands her some berries.  
Clarke picks them up, examining them, as old habits die hard.  
She doubts they will kill her so she pops them into her mouth.  
Madi is next to her, Picasso's head on her lap and Clarke tugs on one of her braids.  
"Having fun?"  
Her eyes scan the younger girl, the only thing that signifies what Madi has gone through are the dark circles under her eyes.  
Other than, she seems to have bounced back.  
"This is nice. It's nice not having to be in charge."  
Clarke wraps an arm around her and drops a kiss to her hair.  
"It is nice."  
"Do you think Bellamy will come by later?"  
Clarke wants to answer her but she sees Jackson shift and he has an uncomfortable expression on his face.  
"Jackson? Is everything okay?"  
He shifts on the blanket, eyes refusing to meet hers.  
"Jackson, where's Bellamy?"  
Clarke's hands tighten into fists, her nails digging into her palm.  
Something is not right.  
Bellamy risked it all for her.  
And then he's not there?  
And no one seems to be able to tell her anything other than the fact that Bellamy is with Octavia.  
"Where is Bellamy?"  


Her voice is cold and calm and angry and Murphy shivers.  
Indra gives him a look and he knows that he has to say something.  
So he stands up and holds out a hand to her.  
"Let's talk."  


They turn the corner out of view from everyone.  
"Now, before you get mad, I want to say that I..."  
"Where's Bellamy?"  
Blue eyes meet blue and Murphy's shoulders slump.  
"He went missing last night."  
There's a pause, Clarke's eyes scanning him, looking to see if he's lying.  
He's not.  
"What do you mean missing?"  
"The anomaly took him and Octavia last night."  
Murphy watches different emotions cross her face.  
Shock, fear, sadness, anger.  
Her voice is soft, too calm.  
"Last night? He's been missing since last night and no one thought to tell me?"  
"You needed sleep."  
He raises his hands but she shoves him back causing him to stumble back.  
"I didn't need to sleep! You should have told me!"  
"I should have, you're right but for fuck sakes Clarke. You nearly died, Madi almost died and your mom did die! I just wanted you to have one day, one day where things weren't falling apart. "  
His hands close around her wrist and she lets out a heaving sigh.  
"I was going to tell you, once we knew more."  
Her eyes are watery and her voice is soft and it hits Murphy in the gut.  
"You should have told me. If something happens to him... I won't forgive you."  


She pulls her hands away from him, her heart pounding, aching for Bellamy.  
He's missing and she has to find him.  
She will find him.  
She needs him, not because her's her co-leader and family.  
But because she loves him.  
"Make sure Madi gets home."  
She doesn't bother to say goodbye, she knows Madi will understand.  
It's Bellamy.  
She throws a leg over the motorbike.  
"Just wait for me Bellamy, I'm coming."  
She's going to find him, bring him back home, to her.  
No matter the cost or the risk.  


**Author's Note:**

> short but sweet.


End file.
